


audizion

by kingtaiga



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Other, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Sad Stuart "2D" Pot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtaiga/pseuds/kingtaiga
Summary: con murdoc en la cárcel, el resto de gorillaz se ha decidido a conseguir un nuevo bajista.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 2





	audizion

― ¿Cómo se llaman? ―Noodle observa con curiosidad a los tres niños que están parados en medio del escenario, no aparentan tener más de diez y en cierta forma, se acordó de sí misma. 

―Soy Brick ―habla el de cabellera roja―, Él es Boomer ―señala al rubio y éste les saluda con la mano―, Y el guapo de allá es Butch. ―El pelinegro tiene el ceño fruncido, pero de igual forma inclina ligeramente la cabeza en señal de saludo―, Y juntos somos…

― ¡Los chicos súper apestosos! ―exclaman los tres al unísono y hacen una pose ridícula, se parecen a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu. Noodle sonríe divertida, porque son adorables.

― ¿Y quién de los tres va primero? ―Russel observa con atención a los tres niños. Stuart solo los mira en silencio y sin mucho entusiasmo.

― ¡Los tres! ―dice Brick, bastante serio―, Somos todos o ninguno. ―Se queda mirando de forma desafiante a Russel y éste solo gruñe, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Brick toca la guitarra eléctrica, Boomer la batería y Butch se encarga del bajo. Suenan bien, realmente parecen tener talento, para solo ser unos mocosos.

― ¿Qué les pareció? ―pregunta el pelirrojo.

― ¿Si saben que estamos buscando solo a un bajista, verdad? No es un programa de talentos ―habla Russel, y Butch le hace un gesto obsceno con la mano―. Seguridad.

― ¡Lo hicieron bien! ―grita Noodle antes de que los gorilas los saquen del lugar―, Hubiera hablado con el del bajo a solas, tal vez lo hubiera convencido de participar por un tiempo ―dice ella, suspirando derrotada al final.

―No lo creo princesa, ellos son una familia. ―Russel le dedica una sonrisa amable y Noodle corresponde.

―Que pase el siguiente. ―La japonesa apoya su codo en la mesa y luego mira a 2D, el cual está sentado a su derecha. Se ve triste, cabizbajo y bastante pensativo, ha estado así desde que se enteraron del encarcelamiento de Murdoc, y a pesar de que Stu no estaba de acuerdo con que reemplazaran al bajista, no pudo hacer nada contra la mayoría de votos. 

―Soy Mojo jojo, y vengo a deleitarlos con mi música ―habla un chimpancé, de pelaje color negro y un extraño casco en su cabeza. 

Eso sí que logra despertar el interés en Noodle y Russ.

―Háblame un poco sobre ti ―comenta la japonesa―, ¿Tienes algún sueño? ¿Qué es lo que te hace levantar por las mañanas? ―Mojo jojo se queda pensativo un momento.

―Bueno, soy un chimpancé súper desarrollado, con altos conocimientos en ciencia y tecnología, uhm… ―Rasca su mentón y luego mira al jurado―, Lo que más deseo, es poder acabar con las chicas súper poderosas, esa es mi meta, lo que más anhelo en el mundo ―exclama lo último con una perversa risa.

Noodle y Russel intercambian miradas.

―Me agrada ―susurra con una amplia sonrisa―, Tienes metas ambiciosas y luce cómo el tipo de mascota que siempre he deseado. Debe quedarse. ―Noodle luce muy entusiasmada.

―Da miedo, imagínate levantarte al baño por la noche, y encontrarte a esa cosa en medio del pasillo ―murmura Stuart y observa cómo el chimpancé aparece nuevamente, con el estuche de una guitarra eléctrica―, Disculpa amigo…, o-oye. ―Alza la voz, pero Mojo simplemente lo ignora.

―Oye, mono ―llama Noodle, y recibe una mirada asesina de parte de Mojo―, Estamos buscando un bajista ―habla con una ceja alzada, y Mojo jojo se queda mirando su guitarra un momento.

―Bueno…, después de escuchar mi interpretación, estoy seguro que también querrán cambiar de guitarrista ―habla orgulloso y la japonesa lo observa tranquila, dedicándole una sonrisa falsa.

―Seguridad ―habla en voz alta y demandante. Russel cubre su boca para no reír, porque conoce a Noodle demasiado bien.

Antes de que los gorilas puedan tocar a Mojo, éste saca una pistola de rayos y los apunta de forma amenazante.

―Conozco la salida, gracias. ―Mira de forma despectiva a Noodle, y luego abandona el lugar. 

―El que sigue ―habla Noodle, bastante molesta por ese maldito simio apestoso. Russel se encarga de acariciarle el brazo para que se tranquilice. 

―Me llamo Peludito y quiero estar en su banda ―habla un… ¿Sujeto? Nadie está seguro de que es, pero tiene un pelaje de color rosa y un sombrero echo de paja en su cabeza. Luce bastante interesante. 

―Claro, tócanos algo. ―Stuart le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y observa cómo el raro sujeto saca un banjo―, Oh, yo también toco el banjo, es muy relajante, pero no cambio la melódica por nada del mundo ―dice con timidez, y se da cuenta que el sujeto llamado peludito, se queda mirándolo fijamente―, Ahm… ¿Dije algo malo y no me di cuenta? ―le susurra a Noodle, y ésta niega con la cabeza.

― ¿Quieres quitarle su banjo a Peludito? ―habla con una expresión quieta, y hasta un poco psicótica.

― ¡No!, c-claro que no, y-yo solo dije que-

―Peludito no deja que nadie toque sus cosas, ¡Peludito odia que toquen sus cosas! ¡Tú no podrás quitarme mi banjo, maldito hombre! NADIE TOCA LO QUE LE PERTENECE A PELUDITO ―Grita alterado y comienza a correr en dirección a Stuart, el cual comienza a entrar en un pequeño ataque de pánico.

― ¡Quieto! ―Noodle no duda en emplear alguna de sus técnicas de karate, y alejar a esa horrible bestia de 2D―, Seguridad ―llama con el ceño fruncido, y a los pocos segundos aparecen unos gorilas, llevándose al inconsciente peludito―, ¡¿Acaso es mucho pedir un maldito bajista?!

―Lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera los hemos escuchado tocar. No es posible poner anuncios que soliciten bajistas, y llegue un montón de gente rara. ―Russel acaricia el puente de su nariz y exhala un suspiro cansado―, ¿Acaso es muy difícil conseguir algún tipo parecido a Murdoc? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Él es una mierda de persona, y el mundo está lleno de personas de mierda. ―Apoya su codo en la mesa, y sujeta su mejilla con la palma de la mano.

Los tres se quedan en un pequeño silencio, esperando que ocurra algún milagro o que al menos les caiga un bajista desde el cielo, pero no es necesario, porque en el escenario aparecen cuatro sujetos de piel verde, distintas estaturas y tamaños. 

― ¿Y ustedes son…? ―pregunta Russel, bastante aburrido de toda ésta mierda.

―La banda Gangrena ―responde el más pequeño de todos, a Noodle le parece adorable―, Venimos a presentar al hombre más talentoso, alto, guapo, inteligente y el mejor bajista que haya pisado el planeta ―exclama con emoción, leyendo un pequeño papel que tiene escondido bajo su manga. 

El gran Billy sostiene una enorme pancarta para ayudar a Ace, mientras que Serpiente, Genio y Arturo lo animan gritando y vitoreando desde el público. 

― ¿Podrá ser que al fin viene algo interesante? ―susurra Noodle, y Russel solo se encoge de hombros.

Gorillaz espera alrededor de cinco minutos, hasta que escuchan un grito muy enojado, y finalmente sale el bajista. Muy alto, y verde, con gafas oscuras y un aura bastante cool.

― ¿Cómo te lla-?

― ¡Serpiente, hijo de puta! ¡¿Qué carajos le hiciste a mi bajo?! ―Grita en medio del escenario, y el mencionado se queda congelado―, ¡¡Te he dicho un montón de veces que no toques mis cosas, maldito inútil!! 

Russel observa atento al bajista…, realmente se le hace muy familiar.

― ¡P-Pero jefe! ¡Yo no toqué ssssu bajo! ―sisea desde su lugar, y Ace frunce el ceño.

― ¡¿Y quién más iba a ser?! Eres el único que sabe dónde lo escondo ―gruñe molesto, cruzándose de brazos y observando de forma severa a Serpiente.

Noodle sonríe divertida al ver a escena, siente un pequeño déjà vu al ver al tipo verde y violento, gritarle al tímido que no se atreve a alzar la voz para responderle.

―¡¡Arruinaste mi oportunidad de entrar a Gorillaz!! ―Se baja del escenario, y comienza a abofetear a Serpiente. Arturo ríe divertido, mientras el gran Billy come una barra de chocolate y Genio solo saca su lengua y es feliz.

―Estás dentro ―habla Stuart, e inmediatamente Ace deja de golpear a Serpiente.

― ¿En serio? ―pregunta incrédulo, y 2D asiente, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. 

―Si viejo, me das buena espina. ―Russel acepta, pero más que nada, lo hace porque lleva más de cuatro horas sentado, y no cree ser capaz de soportar más candidatos de mierda.

― ¡Sabíamos que podía lograrlo! ―Arturo celebra la nueva noticia, mientras el Gran Billy sigue comiendo, Genio hace trompetillas con su lengua y Serpiente sigue tirado en el piso.

―No se van a arrepentir. ―La sonrisa maliciosa que Ace le dedica a Gorillaz, hace que ellos realmente se sientan aún más seguros de su decisión.

**Author's Note:**

> me hubiera gustado insinuar más el studoc, pero hubiese sido muy rebuscado quizá, espero poder escribir más de gorillaz pronto <3


End file.
